Nothing Lasts Forever
by HazelD
Summary: It breaks your heart when people you know become people you knew. Bella and Rosalie were insperable, but starting highschool brings many opstacles for them. Why is it that now they can't even look eachother in the eye? Tanya interferes now their enemies!


**I edited and rewrote a few parts. I hope you guys don't mind. I just thought that these minor changes will make this story easier to continue! I hope you like it!**

_**- Preface -**_

It breaks your heart when people you know become people you knew. when you can walk right past someone as if they were never a huge part of your life, you used to be able to talk for hours on the phone and now you can't even look each other in the eye. It completely breaks your heart to know how good things change and there's nothing you can do about it.

_**- Chapter 1 -**_

I got out of my car and trudged through the newly fallen leaves to my personal hell; Forks High. Starting high school was supposed to be amazing, and it was at first, until my best friend Rosalie Hale and I parted ways here. I've known Rose all my life, we've always been really close and been able to confide in each other. We were inseparable and everyone in Forks knew it. Rosalie is very beautiful, she has long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, she has the figure of a gymnast and the height of a model, whereas I am just plain Isabella Swan, hair the colour of dark chocolate and matching eyes, I'm average height and skinny, not fit. Rosalie loves fashion magazines and partying, and I love reading and writing. Our differences didn't really matter though, because we just clicked. It made sense for us to be best friends, we actually understood each other. I was actually surprised at how easy it was to drift apart, at first I didn't even notice that things were changing between us. Going into high school, I thought that the biggest conflict I could face was overwhelming homework and snobby teachers. How surprising that the biggest conflict I had to face was trying to keep my friendship with Rose alive, and even more surprising, I failed.

As I threw open the school doors and walked in I tripped on absolutely nothing, as I fell forward I stuck out my hands and closed my eyes tightly, preparing myself for the impact I was so sure would come. Fortunately, two arms caught me before I hit the ground and steadied me. I was shocked for a second, before I peeked out my left eye. There was a brown-haired boy in front of me, looking down at me with green, curious eyes. I opened my other eye and stepped back, his arms fell to his sides.

"Thanks for catching me…" I said quietly, getting lost in his eyes for a moment.

"You're welcome," He said in a husky, but soft voice. "I'm Edward, I'm new here"

"Oh, it's nice to meet you then," I stood their awkwardly for a few seconds. "Well, I'll see you around Edward." I turned abruptly, thanking every God on the planet that I didn't fall. I started walking off until I heard Edwards voice again.

"Wait, you didn't tell me your name." he called out. I stopped walking and turned around.

"Isabella, call me Bella though." I said and hurried away.

As I turned the corner I slowed down, clutching my book bag tightly to my side. I smiled at a few people who passed me in the hall. I turned another corner and came face to face with Jasper Whitlock and a bunch of his jock friends. I froze.

"Oh Bella," he said looking at me, his friends than back at me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine" I said in a flat tone. I walked around him and his friends, trying not to look intimidated. When I finally reached my locker I sighed with relief. I turned the lock and opened it, gathering all the books I needed for my morning classes. I heard heels hitting the floor loudly, but in sync. I turned my head to see what the commotion was. I groaned.

There walking down the hallway were the four most popular girls in the school. Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley and of course Rosalie Hale. They all started down the hall completely synchronized as if the choreographed there walk. Tanya was a step ahead of the other girls and Rosalie was half a step behind her. Rosalie glanced at me for a second as they passed me, but then she quickly looked away. Why did things have to turn out like they did, why did the friendship we spent all our lives building seem to faded throughout freshman and sophomore year, what did I do to deserve the loss of my best friend.

_**- Freshman Year -**_

"Oh My Gosh Bells, we're finally starting high school. This is totally gonna be awesome" Rosalie squealed and tugged my arm.

"Rose, calm down. It's not all that great," my lips twitched then I smiled widely "Oh My Gosh, We're going to high school!" I screamed.

"I know, it's going to be totally amazing," then she tackled me "And we get to experience this together!"

"I know right," I laughed. "We're going to be friends forever Rose."

"More like forever and a day babe" She said before kissing my cheek and getting up.

We were at my house picking out a first day of school outfit for me to wear, there were clothes, shoes, and bags everywhere.

"Ugh, Bella you have so many nice clothes that you never wear" as she went through the pile of clothes. "Do you not know how hot you are?"

"I like to be comfortable Rose, and you know that."

"Yeah but if you wore a skirt once in a while maybe guys would like you more."

"If you covered up more maybe guys would use you less." Rose huffed at that then aimed a pillow at my head, it bounced off my head and we both broke out in giggles.

"Anyways I think you should wear those white ripped skinnies, with your purple striped hoody, and some nice heels-"

"I'm not wearing heels Rose; do you want me to break a leg?" I asked her seriously.

"Fine, your puma high-tops then okay?" she said irritated.

"Thanks Rose, your absolutely the best" I said hoping to soften her up. It worked.

"Thanks Bells," she smiled, and then glanced at her watch. "I have to go now, its 10 and we got to wake up early tomorrow." I walked her downstairs.

"Bye Dad" she called out to my dad. Rose and I are like sisters, literally. I call her parents mom and dad too.

"See you Rosie, tell Lilly I said hello" he replied not looking up from the TV.

"I will Dad" then we continued to the door. Rose turned around and threw her arms around me, I returned the hug then we both let go.

"Okay, we'll pick you up at 8 in the morning, you better be ready and downstairs when we get here or I'll totally kick your ass" she said.

"Oh whatever Rose, I'll see you tomorrow then, oh and-" I was cut off by a honk of a car. Rose's Mom rolled down the window.

"Hello Bells, how are you doing?" she smiled genuinely at me.

"Hey mom, everything is great, thanks."

I hugged Rose again before she hurried to her mom's Acura. I waved until they were out of sight. I yelled a goodnight to my dad before running up to my room. Oh my gosh, I am starting high school tomorrow, I'm going to be a freshman in high school. I put on a t-shirt and shorts then threw myself onto my bed. I'm starting high school with my best friend by my side. Life is great. I said a silent prayer before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I edited this chapter and added a few things to it. **

**Anyways, tell me what you think about this new version, and the more you review the faster i'll update, promise!**

**And please feel free to give me ideas! I would really appreciate that.**

**Yours Sincerely, La'Riches 3**


End file.
